1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for making a fishing lure component and a resulting article.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, fishing lures have included hair-like materials such as bucktail, bear hair, impala, squirrel tail, or thermoplastic fiber hair. These various hairs or fibers have typically been placed on the lure, and the practice has been to use thread to tie such materials to the lure. In use, it has been found that the thread used in tying a lure has been severed by teeth of fishes, and also that the thread has been abraded by rubbing action on rocks. Further, when one or more strands of hair or fiber have been pulled out of the tied lure, there is a gradual or rapid loss of remaining hair strands. Further, hand-tying techniques that have been used commercially have contributed materially to production costs because of the labor. Also, there have been various attempts to cement hair or hair sections onto or into a lure component, and such attempts have been faced with similar difficulties.